It is known that displaying a High Dynamic Range (HDR) image in a wide dynamic range on a Low Dynamic Range (LDR) monitor configured to display an image with normal brightness generates the clipped blacks in the dark parts and the clipped whites in the blight part of the HDR image and makes the image wholly dark. FIG. 23(a) illustrates exemplary distribution of luminance levels of an original HDR image in a range of levels between zero and 100*N %. In this example, the values of “%” are the percentages of brightness when 100 cd/m2 is 100%. FIG. 23(b) illustrates exemplary distribution of luminance levels of the LDR image provided by compressing the original HDR image to the LDR range. The peak luminance of the LDR image is at a lower level than the level of the peak luminance of the HDR image. This makes the LDR image wholly dark.
Gamma correction is also known. In the gamma correction, inputting data with the characteristic opposite to the characteristic of the monitor corrects the gamma characteristic of the monitor. For example, Non-Patent Document 1 describes that applying a gamma curve to input video data at levels of 0 to 100%*N (N is larger than one) provides video data for transmission, and encoding the video data for transmission generates a video stream. Then, the video stream is transmitted.